Bringing back the past
by shadowhunterprincess
Summary: "Oh come on man whenever stuff like this comes you always brush it off like you're ashamed of something I mean I know nothing about you before the academe," Max said. Finn let out a sigh. "You wanna see what's in the box don't you" "More than anything"


Finn sat at his desk typing at his computer when a man came over and set a coffee down next to him. Finn stopped typing then looked up at him, "Thanks Max" he said taking a sip then went back to his report.

"No prob Hudson hey you get anything in the mail lately?" Max asked.

"Oh you know letter from my mom playbill from my step brother," Finn said not really caring.

"Oh really then what's the big box for?" Max asked.

"It's nothing just something from an old teacher ya know nothing big," Finn said.

"Oh come on man whenever stuff like this comes you always brush it off like you're ashamed of something I mean I know nothing about you before the academe," Max said.

Finn let out a sigh. "You wanna see what's in the box don't you" he asked slightly amused at his partners dramatics, he was kind of like Rachel so it was one of the reasons they worked together they balanced each other out like she did.

"More than anything" Max said showing that Finn was right.

"Ok come over and listen to the Finn sat at his desk typing at his computer when a man came over and set a coffee down next to him. Finn stopped typing then looked up at him, "Thanks Max" he said taking a sip then went back to his report.

"No prob Hudson hey you get anything in the mail lately?" Max asked.

"Oh you know letter from my mom playbill from my step brother," Finn said not really caring.

"Oh really then what's the big box for?" Max asked.

"It's nothing just something from an old teacher ya know nothing big," Finn said.

"Oh come on man whenever stuff like this comes you always brush it off like you're ashamed of something I mean I know nothing about you before the academe," Max said.

Finn let out a sigh. "You wanna see what's in the box don't you" he asked slightly amused at his partners dramatics, he was kind of like Rachel so it was one of the reasons they worked together they balanced each other out like she did.

"More than anything" Max said showing that Finn was right.

"Ok come over and listen to the tale of Finn Hudson, quarter back of the Lima, Ohio McKinley, High titans and the male lead of McKinley's New Directions" Finn said making it sound like it was something special.

"Wait what's New Directions?" Max asked.

"Glee club that was the name of our show choir," Finn explained.

"Whoa dude I wouldn't peg you as a singer," Max said amazed.

Finn chuckled. "Yeah, I was a singer and I played drums, but I could not dance I even broke a girls nose once when we were getting ready to go to nationals, but it worked out cause I ended up with the girl who's nose I broke."

"Well that's a nice apology, so when are you gonna open the box?" Max

"Now" Finn said rolling his eyes tearing the box open first there was a picture of Quinn Puck and Beth all smiling and on the back said 'We miss you Uncle Finny' He smiled at this Beth was his god daughter and Puck was his best friend so they were practically family, hell after what Puck, Quinn, and He went threw they were family.

"This is my best friend his wife and my god daughter," Fin said pointing to the three.

"Aw she's a cutie" Max said looking at Beth then looks at Finn. "Wait I thought I was your best friend?"

"Doesn't matter," Finn said then pulled out a video and four pictures. "This is this year's glee club after I just graduated I didn't know what to do since my idea of New York was crushed, so I came back and taught glee while my teacher was away, in the end I had to leave cause I kissed his Fiancé and they didn't end up getting married."

"Whoa dude that's low I mean kissing another man's girl not cool," Max said.

"HA" Finn laughed "You should tell Puck that, sophomore year gets my first girlfriend pregnant, then Junior yare, he makes out with my other girlfriend." "But I'm not better later on in junior year I helped my first girlfriend cheat on her boyfriend then ended up breaking up with her to get back together with my second girlfriend who was the girl whose nose I broke"

"Whoa dude that's heavy, how many girls did you date in high school?" Max asked.

"Um let me think uh two if you don't count the girl who I gave my virginity to that was kind of a one night stand thing," Finn said.

"Nice Bro" Max said shaking his head. "So what's the pictures from?"

Finn looked at them and smiled. "Regionals. This was this year, and these" Finn said holding the other three pictures in his hand. "Was when I was in high school," He handed one picture to Max for him to look at. It was their first one the one they lost.

"There's you man. Dude you look the same. Hey there's the two in the pic you showed me before. There's Kurt, and a whole bunch of other people I don't know" Max said pointing people out.

Finn chuckled. "That's Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Mike, Tina, Matt, Artie, and Rachel Berry is the girl next to me," He said pride still lingered in his voice. He was proud to know her to have been friends with her. She probably didn't remember him now that she was all famous. Then Finn's heart broke a little she wouldn't remember him even recognize him if he came home, and she was married someone else's no longer his. He would have moved on but there would always bet a void in his heart where his start lived.

"Wow Hudson that's cool is there anything else in there?" Max asked looking at the other pictures.

"Uh I don't know?" Finn said the box wasn't that big but there was one letter and a tape recorder. The Letter was written in her hand writing. "Uh there's something here but it's really for me ya know" Finn said.

"Oh I get it well maybe you can see what it is on the plain we leave tonight ya know" Max said he was now all business.

Yeah that's why I didn't open the box" Finn said putting emphasis on the last few words.

"Ohhh ok then" Max said then sat at his desk. They both finished their reports then went to pack up and went to get on their plain home to the states. Finn was the plain when he pulled the letter out and read it.

_Dear Finn_

_I've written and rewritten this many times believe me, you and I both know that if I have trouble with words then there is something wrong. _Finn chuckled at this because it was true._ But the thing is ever since I've been in New York something has been missing and I've always know what it was. I know that what I said a grease was kind of dramatic, but then you didn't feel like my home. But now I'm all alone I divorced Brody cause he was cheating on me and now I'm all by myself I need you Finn. Every night I look up to see the star you bought me all those years ago and it feels like your still here with me I miss you Finn you'll always have a place in my heart and I know it's pathetic that I come running back to you after all this time, but I was going through some old stuff and I found a box with your name on it and in there was The two necklaces you gave me the certificate for the start Barbara (The pig remember) and finally at the bottom there a was box. Can you guess what it was? It was the engagement Ring you gave me when you proposed to me and everything came back so remember how you told me I always hear you better when you weren't talking well I tried this as well, so listen to the tape and you'll understand._

Finn read the letter over and over a few times until he finally listened to the recording. He put the headphones on and plugged them in, pressing play.

**Hi Finn well before I told you I would marry you, you said I hear you better when you're not speaking well this is my way of doing the same.**

Her voice filled his ears and you could tell she had matured and gotten better.

**Face to face and heart to heart**

**We're so close yet so far apart**

**I close my eyes I look away**

**That's just because I'm not OK**

**But I hold on**

**I stay strong**

**Wondering if we still belong**

**Will we ever say the words we're feeling?**

**Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls**

**Will we ever have a happy ending?**

**Or will we forever only be pretending?**

**Will we al-al-al-always, al-al-al-always, al-al-al-always be pretending?**

**How long do I fantasize?**

**Make believe that it's still alive**

**Imagine that I am good enough**

**And we can choose the ones we love**

**But I hold on**

**I stay strong**

**Wondering if we still belong**

**Will we ever say the words we're feeling?**

**Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls**

**Will we ever have a happy ending?**

**Or will we forever only be pretending?**

**Will we al-al-al-always, al-al-al-always, al-al-al-always be**

**Keeping secrets safe**

**Every move we make**

**Seems like no one's letting go**

**And it's such a shame**

**'Cause if you feel the same**

**How am I supposed to know?**

**Will we ever say the words we're feeling? (Oh, oh!)**

**Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls (Tear down all the walls)**

**Will we ever have a happy ending?**

**Or will we forever only be pretending? (Only be pretending)**

**Will we al-al-al-al (-ways) **

**(al-al-al-al) -ways, (al-al) al-al-al-always be**

**Pretending? oh! (Pretending?) **

**Will we al-al-al-always, al-al-al-always, al-al-al-al (-ways be) (al-al)**

**Pretending? (Pretending?)**

**Will we al-al-al-always, al-al-al-always, al-al-al-always be**

**Pretending?**

By the end of the song Finn had to whip a few tears off his face after all this time she still loved him as much as he her.

**I love you Finn and that is not pretend**

For the rest of the plane ride Finn fell asleep thinking and dreaming of only Rachel.

**AN. So that was the first one shot of my new account. Yes Ladies and Gentlemen I have closed my Emily-gleek-otaku-princess account since I will now start using my other Email for Fan fiction and the first one for more important things so I'm gonna delete stories and repost them here I'm working on a new story for Mortal instruments I plan on expanding my horizons a bit since my school year is coming to a close and I'm going to high school things won't be coming up as much but I will try my hardest to keep up so to start off the new account I love you and will see you next time C: *Blows kisses***

**PS. Tell me if I should make this a two shot or not cause I don't know. **


End file.
